Berry Dee
Berry Dee is a Waddle Dee who works as an "evil lackey" (not his own words) for Nyxstra on the planet Fog Star. Having barely survived a Dark Matter attack in the past, the dark energy in him wasn't properly removed, leaving him with an extra eye and one of his original eyes withered. They're not really cut out for the bad guy's minion lifestyle, finding any way they can to worm out of jobs they're too uncomfortable with morally. He mainly only works for Nyxstra because it's hard to find a job with a big faded Dark Matter eye smack in the middle of your face. He's ended up taking on sort of the "tech guy" role, in charge of making sure everything in Nyxstra's tower works as intended. They also often find themself in charge of damage control (and occasionally, ill-fated diplomacy) whenever Nyxstra does something really stupid. He's pretty laidback, acting collected in nearly every situation even if that's the farthest from the truth. He doesn't really ask a lot of questions, though he usually gives half-answers to personal questions people ask him because he "really, really hates nosy people." He's willing to go along with other peoples' suggestions without much protest unless it's something that goes against his moral code, will definitely get him killed, or has anything to do with Dark Matters. He's the kind of person who would go to a party and just hang in the corner or around the snack bar, but still be having a good time even if he's not really doing much of anything. Usually, though, when he's not working, he's just indulging in his hobbies. He might be depressed, but he's not really sure. Appearance Berry is a pastel blue waddle dee with a lighter blue face, purple blush, and green feet. His normal eyes are very dark blue, and his Dark Matter eye is a faded red. His non-working eye is dulled and sunken, out of place beside the off-center and much larger Dark Matter eye. His non-working eye also tends to well up a tiny amount of blood. Whenever using his powers, his Dark Matter eye glows a slightly brighter red. They usually have a "Hello, my name is" sticker with their name written on it. They also usually wear a purple-striped star-tipped sleeping cap provided by Nyxstra which uses magic to ward away the nightmares caused by Fog Star's Fountain of Night Terrors. Abilities He doesn't have any powers out of the ordinary for Waddle Dees normally, but his Dark Matter eye gives him a few powers. He can see in the dark, shoot weak dark lasers, see through illusions, and see negativity as a physical substance in the air out of that eye, among other more minor things. However, whenever he activates his powers, his regular eyes start to bleed, increasing in amount the more he uses his powers. It's... it's probably fine. Aside from that, he's fairly good at fixing things. He has an affinity for making sculptures and the like out of unusual materials, but he usually doesn't finish any projects like that as they're just side hobbies. He's also pretty good at origami. He has good aim with his Dark Matter eye laser, but other than that he pretty much has no remarkable fighting skills whatsoever. History Berry Dee was born and raised on Fog Star for all of their life, having a comparatively peaceful life helping with their family's fruit stand in a small town. However, as a teen, they got involved in a club of horror fanatics (though they've lost their interest in horror nowadays) who were prone to doing dumb things like going into abandoned houses looking for ghosts and holding meetings in town cemeteries. One unfortunate day, one of the members of the club found a weird book in their family's attic with a Dark Matter summoning ritual in it. This member showed it to the whole club, and most everyone thought it was a good idea to try it. After all, it's not like there had ever been a Dark Matter attack on Fog Star, so there's no way it would work, right? Well, bad news: it worked. Berry got possessed and attacked the rest of the club, so the club ended up locking him in a shed and hoped for the best. Coincidentally, less than a week later, Kirby deep in the Hyper Zone defeated Zero, causing all the attacking Dark Matters to flee. This even affected the one possessing Berry despite its great distance away, but the improper method of Berry being de-possessed left behind noticeable side effects. After the incident, the club broke up and Berry ended up cutting ties with the other members out of discomfort with the thought of still hanging out with them after having attacked them. His parents were horrified to find out what had happened, and grew awkwardly overprotective of him to the point that in his adult years, he decided he'd rather move to a different town entirely rather than continue being treated like a poor, frail victim. Unfortunately, most people were averse to hiring a corrupted Waddle Dee, so he had a lot of trouble finding work and eventually found himself barely scraping by. Surprisingly, things started looking up for them when Nyxstra conquered Fog Star. Like everyone else, they suffered the side effects of her takeover, but when they decided to bite the bullet and apply for a job in her tower she took one look at him and said, exact words, "Whoa! You look really cool. You're hired!" Afterwards, they essentially became the odd jobs guy in the tower. Their coworkers had inconsistent opinions on him (Jean in particular finding them too weak-willed but admittedly useful to have around) but Nyxstra particularly took a liking to him as her poor hiring practices lead to most of her employees being useless in the case of technical problems, so Berry was very convenient for her. In fact, she eventually ended up giving them an enchanted sleeping cap to grant them immunity from the Fountain of Night Terrors, a benefit usually reserved for the high ranking lackeys under her employ. As for Berry's own opinion on the job... It's not the worst, but it's not great either. There's a lot of work they have to do because Nyxstra and her minions break things a lot purely by accident, and despite having repeatedly objected to it in the past sometimes Nyxstra still asks him to do something like take someone prisoner for a silly crime or use his eye as a makeshift strobe light for an impromptu party she's throwing. Plus, working for her really isn't doing his reputation any favors. While he can't deny that he likes the perks like his nightmare-warding hat and actually having a paying job, he wouldn't be opposed to someone overthrowing Nyxstra and probably would even help whoever tried... as long as he could do it in a way that wouldn't put his job in danger if the attempt failed, at least. Category:Neutral Category:Waddle Dees